This invention relates to a data printing system, and more particularly to a system having a printing position adjustment mechanism.
In a hospital data processing system, printing and recording of time sequential data relating to the condition of a patient is carried out forms, such as temperature charts. Specifically, daily measurement data (blood pressure, body temperature, pulse rate, etc.) of an admitted patient are input to a data processing device, and subsequently printed as a time sequential data curve on a temperature chart for each patient, using a printing device.
The printed temperature chart is removed from the printing device and handed over to a doctor or nurse, to be used as data for deciding on what medical action is to be taken on the next day. Subsequently, the temperature chart is then again inserted into the printing device, so that the measurement data of the next day can be printed as a continuation of the data curve up to the current day.
In order for the printed data curve to continue correctly, it is necessary to position the printing form accurately at the same position on the printer as on the previous occasion. However, with manual position adjustment using a position marker, it is not possible to align precisely the end point of the preprinted form on repeated insertions and removals. This makes accurate position adjustment difficult, and position adjustment of a large number of pre-printed forms time consuming, thereby increasing the load on the nursing staff.